secuestrada o enamorada
by edpol
Summary: Amy Rose es una chica de la alta sociedad del 2001 pero desde que le es robado un medallon de oro que le regalaron le pasaran cosas horribles como secuestros, violaciones etc el secuestrador dice que lo hace por dinero pero pronto ira dándose cuenta de que esto es algo malo.
1. Chapter 1

El amor en un secuestro.

Cap.1

En el año 2001 ocurrió una bella historia de amor la cual trataba de dos erizos los cuales eran como el fuego y el hielo, pero empecemos por el principio.

Ella era una eriza rosa de pelaje la cual era hermosa como no las halla su nombre era Rose , Amy Rose , lo tenia todo riqueza , una mansión y una buena familia que le daba todo lo que ella le pedía , pero algo le faltaba desde el día en que le robaron su medallón de oro con forma de corazón .

(flasback)

Iba tranquila paseando junto a una amiga cuando alguien le dio un empujón por detrás y le cogía el bolso

Amy-socorro al ladrón-grito ella pero el ladrón seguía corriendo.

(fin del flasback)

Ella suspiro al ver ese recuerdo y para animarse decidió salir a la calle.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

¿?-shadow!-se oyó desde el otro lado de una oficina mientras un tiburón vestido con una chamarra entraba

Shadow- dígame señor Shorc-contesto un erizo negro con ojos carmesí como la sangre de aquellos a los que mataba y vetas del mismo color

Shorc-haver chaval tengo un trabajito para ti-dijo dándole una foto de la misma eriza que mencione antes-te acuerdas de ella? Es la misma chica a la que robaste el medallón-

Shadow-si me acuerdo-dijo con una voz fría y seca

Shorc –pues quiero que la secuestres para que pueda pedir un rescate

Shadow –porque tanta fijación en ella?-pregunto de forma desinteresada.

El tiburón sonrió con malicia-es de una familia muy rica-y que pasa con ello?-contesto el con el mismo tono-mira que eres duro de mollera –suspiro, al rato de estar pensativo como unos 5 minutos sonrió de forma enfermiza-te propongo un trato , puedes hacer todo lo que te venga en gana con ella, que me dices?-extendió la mano-ósea que puedo tocarla?-pregunto con media sonrisa-eso, y mas-el erizo abrió los ojos de ilusión, hacía tiempo que no echaba un buen polvo y siendo asesino/secuestrador/ladrón no es que se folle mucho la verdad.

CON AMY

Ella no se podía sacar de la cabeza el medallón

Amy-que hare ahora me gaste toda mi paga en ese medallón-decía con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos .

Hacia hora y media que paseaba pero no se quitaba el medallón de la cabeza, en un acto seguido sin darse cuenta entro en un callejón de esos de los barrios bajos, pero cuando se dio cuenta un perro blanco como de 20 años la cogió de los brazos

-he he mirad quien ha venido por aquí, Amelia rose más conocida como Amy- decía mientras le daba la vuelta y la ataba con una cuerda que dios sabe de dónde la saco

Amy- desátame cabron-y que si no lo hago

¿?-pues te romperé todas las costillas-se oyó decir desde el fondo del callejón – quien se atreve a…- no termino la frase ya que el chico misterioso el cual aparentaba 24, 4 más que Amy, le apuntaba con una magnum el perro soltó a la chica y salió corriendo ella intento darle las gracias pero no pudo ya que noto un pañuelo en su boca y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

_**Bueno este es mi primer capitulo dejen REVIEWS.**_

_**GRACIAS Y.. NOS LEEMOS. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Amy empezó a recobrar la consciencia pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un saco en la cabeza, al rato noto una mano en su espalda y una voz decía

¿?-hola precios, se que estarás pensando, estas en un bunker a las afueras de la ciudad y te he secuestrado porque un amigo mío me ha prometido grandes sumas de dinero si te retengo aquí-termino de hablar y quito el saco de la cabeza de Amy. Podía ver que el lugar no era muy lujoso pero no era un desguace por así decirlo había una pequeña cocina, una cama y una televisión había una puerta abierta en la cual se divisaba un cuarto, supongo que es donde dormiría el pero ni rastro de una salida, miro delante de ella y vio a su secuestrador era el erizo del callejón, lo vio mas determinadamente y vio que vestía un antibalas con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones grises con unas rayas rojas pero en lo quemas se fijo era en su rostro era muy.. sexy? ella meneo la cabeza para quitarse esa idea.

Amy-qué hora es?-pregunto ella-las siete de la tarde-de acuerdo, cómo te llamas?-el chico se extraño era la primera vez que una de sus víctimas le preguntaba su nombre-y bien vas a contestar?-Shadow-dijo el chico volviendo a la realidad-pero dejemos de hablar de mi háblame de ti-dijo con voz seductora, ella se puso a sudar mucho y el lo noto

Amy-que vas ha hacerme?-no es obvio?-contesto el sacando algo de su chaqueta, como un rayo a Amy se le pusieron dos ideas en la cabeza uno que la violaría, dos que la mataría y ella no quería ninguna de las dos por igual. Ella abrió los ojos al ver lo que saco, era un cuchillo y un vibrador

Shadow-que prefieres que utilice si tus padres se niegan a pagar?-al acabar la frase los dejo sobre una caja de madera ella los odiaba los dos pero no quería morir no a los veinte años.

Amy-escojo el vibrador-contesto pesadamente-he lo sabia-eh?-sabia que elegirías eso-se empezó a bajar la bragueta y saco su miembro, Amy sin acordarse de que estaba atada empezó a forcejear, de repente shadow vio que ella estaba llorando eso era normal, pero lo que no era normal es que el se detuviera "acaso estoy teniendo compasión" pensó para si mismo en un segundo continuo su avance e hizo que la pobre eriza se la metiera en la boca acto seguido le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo

Shadow-sabes que si no lo haces probaremos la opción 2-dijo sacando una navaja abierta, Amy empezó a mover la cabeza Shadow solo espero y disfruto el momento i final acabo corriéndose en la boca de la pobrecilla con lo que empezó a toser porque era mucho para ella

Shadow – Ho vamos no me digas que solo puedes con eso-a que te refieres-dijo con un hilo de (educadamente) esperma saliendo de su boca-me refiero a que esperes a mañana porque lo que te espera va a destrozarte.

_**Bueno gracias por el review que me han dejado porque aunque sea uno eso me hace feliz y se que son corto pero es que **__**SOY PRINCIPIANTE**__** bueno gracias y adiós.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3:

Amy se despertó no había cambiado nada ya había pasado una semana desde que fue raptado y su captor se había aprovechado de ella al 90 por ciento había obligado a mamársela la había tocado pero no se la había (perdón por la palabra) follado con la excusa de "solo paso el rato no quiero arruinarte la vida". Y Amy a pesar de estar despierta solo abrió los ojos unos milímetros para verle.

Shadow-porque… me siento así cuanto estoy contigo rose, cuando hago esto me gusta pero me siento mal nunca me había pasado, no creo que este enamorado, verdad?- hablaba con una Amy supuestamente dormida –en fin, despierta-dijo con voz seductora mientras le lamia la oreja ella estaba acostumbrada a despertar así y ni se inmuto shadow se acerco a ella y le enseño una cadena con un collar.

Amy-que se supone que he de hacer con eso?-pregunto enojada-te voy a sacar un rato a la calle-que te crees que soy un animal esclavo de esos que se compran?-para mi si y no estás en circunstancias de opinar-se abalanzo sobre ella tocándole la clítoris con una mano y con la otra le aguantaba las manos, ella gemía.

Shadow- haber dime, quien es tu amo-dijo el como si hablara con una niña de 2 años-vamos dímelo puta zorra se me está cansando la mano-le grito arto de esperar-t…tu a…amo vos so…sois mi amo-así me gusta-rio con una sonrisa macabra en la boca.

Ya estaban a fuera y el lugar no era nada mas que un desierto y Amy pensó un plan para escapar.

Amy-oye –humm?-si me sueltas te doy una cosa-je yo cojo de ti lo que me interesa que mas podrías darme?-no se, un condón?-a el le sangro la nariz y se puso un pelín rojo pero abrió los ojos como platos-y para que querría yo una cosa así?.-dijo para disimular la situación-lla sabes tu me sueltas 10 o 20 minutos y yo hago lo que desees A-MO-sus palabras eran seductoras y el no se lo negaría-de acuerdo-Shadow la cogió para poder desatarla pero cuando lo hizo rápidamente la chica salió disparada "jajaja ese gilipollas nunca me cogerá" de repente choco con algo y cayo al suelo pero al mirar arriba lo vio a el delante de ella con una pequeña mirada de dolor, la cogió del pelo y la levanto-como te atreves a hacerme correr perra estúpida-lo siento-va da igual-la tiro a suelo sin interés-como castigo hoy no comerás nada-no por favor hare lo que sea llevo 2dias sin comer no aguantare dijo no pudo comer nada y le rugían las tripas por lo cual no consiguió conciliar el sueño, al rato se arto de estar en la cama y se levanto pensando "que estará haciendo?" fue a su habitación y el no estaba habría salido por la puerta que la cual estaba en la misma habitación y pensó en esapar,fue de puntillas a la salida pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar piso un papel lo miro y logro distinguir al mismo erizo que la secuestro sujetando un trofeo, extrañada cogió el periódico dispuesta a leerlo "shadow el erizo campeón mundial de carrera en los juegos olímpicos de 2008" y en la parte trasera había otro de otra fecha pegado con cinta "shadow el erizo el campeón de los juegos olímpicos de 2008 a sufrido un fuerte accidente en los últimos juegos lo que causo que tuvieran que extirparle una pierna" y ese era de 2012 Amy se quedo pasmada, ese cabron corredor de los juegos olímpicos?.

Amy-bueno ahora entiendo porque ponía esa cara cuando intente escapar pero esa no es razón para volverse un criminal-dijo para si misma.

**Bueno asta aquí perdón por tardarme es solo que me falta inspiración pro si siguen poniendo reviws les juro que subiré chao.**


End file.
